Malin of the Zealot
by Haimaru
Summary: 4th Chapter--"And what are you supposed to be?" Lelouch chuckled."Ask Milly, she's the one who dressed me up in this getup." "You can't tell a cat when you see one?" LelouchxOC LuluxOC
1. Geass 1 Prologue

**Geass 1 - Prologue**

_**2010 a.t.b. – Japan**_

_A child curled up in a ball, soaking wet, clinged to her life in the coldness of the night. _

"_I see something, this way!" a man said as he led his followers towards the girl. _

"_What is a little girl doing in this area?" One man questioned._

"_More importantly, what is she doing all alone on the Shushou's property?"_

"_She's shivering. Maybe we should get her out of the cold. The Shushou will know what to do."_

_A few hours later, the other men left to go back to their patrolling duties, while leaving one to watch over the girl while she rested next to a fireplace in the Prime Minister's main living room. A small boy in traditional robes nervously walked into the room. "Who's she?"_

"_Oh Suzaku-sama, shouldn't you be doing your studies?"_

_The boy shamefully looked away; but his eyes trailed back to the girl when she made a noise signaling she was awake. "Where am I? …W-where's Momma?!" _

_The man put a hand on the girls shoulder, "You're in the Shushou's home. We found you alone in the snow." _

_The girl blinked a few times before she realized the truth… she was alone._

"_What's all the noise? Do I hear a visitor?" asked another girl a bit younger then the other that was cuddled under the covers for warmth._

"_Oh Nunnally, t-this is-" Suzaku attempted, looking to the girl to ask for her name._

"_Maeko; my name is Maeko."_

"_Oh what a pretty name! I'm Nunnally, this is Suzaku… and somewhere is my brother, Lelouch…I wonder where he went, he was right behind me."_

"_Nice to meet you." The girl called Maeko replied rather nonchalantly._

The two children stared at her for a few minutes what was the matter with her before the watch guard spoke up, "She's kind of down. After all, you would be too if we just found you outside in the freezing snow without a parent, right?" he petted the girls head not noticing the sudden even lower mood she had. The two kids just sweat dropped at the grown-ups absentmindedness.

_After a good deal of introductions, the group-meaning Suzaku- decided on letting Maeko live with them. After all, he could ask his Father later, right? They had let Maeko get some rest; and after an hour, she sat up- not able to get much sleep. She had the feeling someone was watching her. From the corner of her eye she sees a boy with black hair peek out from the door. "You're Lelouch, aren't you?"_

_He didn't seem to move from his spot. A sound began to echo in the little girls ears, "Maeko…"_

**7 Years after the war (2017 a.t.b.) – Chinese Federation**

That was a memory from when I began to live with the Kururugis. It's one of the first memories I remember. The Shushou took me in, and that's when I met Suzaku, Lelouch and Nunnally. _'I wonder how they are all doing, back in Japan.'_

"Maeko…Maeko! Wake up already!"

Hearing the noise from outside, I finally realized I was awake. "Huh-wha? What's with all the noise? It's giving me a headache."

Chóngdé _(Chong-deh)- _an old lady who had taken me in when I escaped from the Japanese War- was screaming her head off about how I wasn't waking up and how I could've died in my sleep and yatta this and yatta that. I only managed to hear a few words come out of her mouth, due to the fact that I was ignoring her. She did this a lot; she was the type who loved to spout off her problems to someone who didn't care. "Did you hear a word I just said, Maeko?"

"Yeah, yeah. You couldn't get me up. So, what's for breakfast?"

"You did NOT just hear a word I said! We are under attack! Now hurry up and get packed, Déhuá's already got everything except your things done!"

Wait… did she just say what I thought she said? "Under attack? By who? Are you sure you aren't just overreacting?" Naturally, I was a bit skeptical. Whoever heard of an attack on the Chinese Federation? Why would someone come straight to the C.F.'s main country for an attack?

"I am not overreacting!" Chóngdé fumed.

I could hear Déhuá_ (Deh-wah)_'s voice come from the other room, "Uhh Hunny, have you waken up Maeko ye- Ahh, ok! I see you have!"

"Can at least you tell me what's going on? You're more conscious than Mrs. Crazy over here."

He blinked a couple times before answering, "What, you don't know?"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Word has it that a group of Britannians have sneaked into the district. When one of the villagers spotted them, boom! All hell broke loose. Now they're going on a riot killing any Chinese they see."

"That's why we're going to take you to Area 11-"

"Japan." I corrected.

"-Japan before Britannia takes over the Chinese Federation."

"And you seriously think a bunch of blunt Britannians are going to manage to take over China just like that?" It takes much more than that to stop the C.F. They would need the army to come here and start a war.

"Come on now, it is where you were born, after all. Why can't we?" Chóngdé asks.

"Because it's ruled by Britannia now! …It's not the Japan I once knew."

"There IS another reason why we are going, you know." Déhuá interjected, "They say there's a new activist called 'Zero' there. He's going to try and take Japan back from Britain."

"And you think he can do it?"

"Well of course, dear!"

"He's already succeeded in 3 battles."

The cowards, they just want to escape all the drama their country is dealing with. "Fine. I'll start packing."

An eruption sounded from the ground, jolting us all into action.

"No time. Time to go."

"H-hold on! Don't I get something to eat first?"

Déhuá dragged me out of our apartment and into the already crowded hallway. I guess others were thinking the same thing that they were. I pulled my wrist away from the old man and told him I could walk. That's when the chaos began.

The crowd started pushing harder and jumping on top of one another to try and fight for the front. This could only mean that the gang of Britannians was close. As the crowd continued to push, my body was separated from Chóngdé and Déhuá. I was alone now. Just like that little girl was when she was separated from her mother.

All I could do was stand there as I watched their bodies be swooped away by the anxious crowd. That's when my eyes landed on what would change my life forever. The ground rumbled, and before I knew it, a discharge activated taking what I knew as my family'slife away from me.

And so, leaving behind the life I had in the C.F., I decided to go back to Japan, as Chóngdé and Déhuá would have wanted.

I told myself the only way I was going to live safely in Japan would be to live as a Britain. And thus, I went and changed my name and identity. Now, I would be known as Malin Harriss.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thank you for reading the 1st chapter of "Malin of the Zealot"! The title isn't that good, cause I didn't put much thought into it, and I apologize.

This is a re**-**written version of my old story. The old was basically the anime with an extra character, _as you can tell, this is a lot better._ So~ since I re-vamped the story, why don't I re-title the story too?  
Contest time! When you review _(I hope you do,)_ please tell me a title you think might work for the story. Whoever gets their title chosen gets to…uhh…gets their username recommended in the next chapter I do!

Until next time~Ja ne!  
~Haimaru


	2. Geass 2

**A/N: **Thank you all for reading the prologue! Sorry that this one took a bit longer to do than I thought. I have been working on the third chapter and it has been _hard!_

But anyways, here's a warning for this chapter will have fluff in it! If you like fluff, yay you! If you don't, why are you here? _Let the fluffiness commence!_

* * *

**Geass 2**

After leaving the Chinese Federation, I changed my name and identity. I am now known as Malin Harriss, a member of Britannia.

Changing my name was the easy part. The next thing I had to do was find a place to live. But where?

During my plane trip to Japan, I looked up some old friends names in an online was rather hard to find them; I guess they must've changed their names. And they were now living under the Ashfords.

And what did I do next, you ask? I discovered the Ashfords school website, and hacked into their staff database. What? Almost everybody knows how to hack a website now a days. It's a no-biggie.

I entered my new name into the database.

Next time you see me, I will be the newest student at Ashford Academy!

LELOUCH POV

"Hey hey, guess what!" Milly Ashford, also known as Madame President, starts.

"You're going to let us skip the meeting?" I ask. I rather disliked waisting my time talking about gossip in the school and calling it a 'meeting.'

The Presidents cheeks puffed up. "Why, I'm appalled you even considered that!"

"Just had a hunch."

Trying to bring us back on topic, Shirley asks, "What is it, Madame President?"

The President immediately forgets about me and goes back to her announcement, "We've got a new student arriving tomorrow!"

"So? We get new students all the time." Rivals chimed in.

"This one's different! Daddy and the staff know absolutely nothing about her!"

"Well, you know it's a she." I add.

She just ignores my comment and continues on, "It's like she just appeared out of nowhere! All we know is her name, age, and were she came from."

"Isn't that about all you know about a person until you get to know them?" Rivals asks.

"No! We're supposed to know about her past before we let someone in! And we've got nothing of that! That's why I need you, Lelouch Lamperouge to use that brain of yours and do some detective work for me!" Was it just me or was the Prez getting a bit power high?

"Fine. It's not like I use my brain every day, you know." At least I'll get out of here faster.

"Great! She'll be arriving tomorrow morning in your homeroom."

The next day, the girl arrived just as promised. Class had just begun and I was a bit skeptical as to if this was a 'mysterious mastermind' as the Prez put it.

The teacher orders her to stand in front of the class and greet us. She has dark lilac hair tied in a messy bun on the top of her head, and violet eyes that almost made you believe you were looking into amethysts. There was only one person in my life that I knew that had that combination of colors. But that was a long time ago.

"Every one, I would like you to say hello to miss Malin Harriss. She just came back from… I'm sorry, where was it again?"

"Area 1."

The class starts to whisper, "An American? What's one doing here?" "Shh! We're not supposed to call them that!" The class believed her, but I highly doubt that an American would come here to Japan; they have no reason to.

Near the end of the class it was catch-up time. Everyone is working on his or her reports due for History. Naturally, I have already finished mine the night before.

While reading my book I caught a glimpse of the new girl talking with the teacher. When they were done, instead of going back to her seat, she came and walked straight to me.

"Excuse me. You're not working are you?"

I commonly put my book down. "No."

"Umm… Sorry but the teacher asked me to get a student who wasn't working, and you looked like the only one." She's acting very nervous for some reason. "You wouldn't mind giving me a tour of the school, would you?"

Why did she ask me? I was obviously not the only one who had worked on their report the night before. But, I guess this was a plus for me, seeing as I was ordered to do some research on this girl the night before. "Sure."

I walk the girl, known as Malin, out the door to catch a glimpse of Rivals giving me the thumbs up. He must've thought the girl liked me.

We begin our tour of the school. As I start stating the rooms in front of us Malin interrupts, "You don't happen to know of any unoccupied rooftops nearby that I could use to study alone, would you?"

Now I knew… the keywords being 'unoccupied' and 'alone', this girl was trying to get me alone with her. But why? We just met. Unless- well, there is a possibility that this girl could be the one I knew that long ago. But I digress.

When we get up to the rooftop, the girl known as Malin walks up to the edge of the building. She stares up at the sky for the longest time before finally speaking, "It's so amazing!"

Taking my role as the tour guide I reply, "Why don't you take a look below? We have plenty of flowers and a fountain."

She shakes her head, "No, I'd rather look up. The sky is so different from the things man has made on the ground. It's simple and calm while the earth below is complicated and black."

That was a quote that I hadn't heard for a very long time. Then I knew that this girl wasn't Malin from Area 1 as she had claimed; She was Maeko- an old friend from my childhood. "It's been a long time."

I walk up to her side and begin staring at the sky along with her. I didn't see why she always thought the sky was so fascinating. Why daydream when you can live it? "Tell me where have you been all this time?"

Maeko looks at me with a smirk, "What? You don't believe I was at Area 1?"

"I find it rather hard to believe. Seeing as during the time Japan was fighting Britannia, _you would fly to one of their territories._"

"Glad to see you haven't changed." She smiles. "I was in China."

"The Chinese Federation? Why would you go there? Their empire doesn't take care of their citizens very well."

"Just the same reason you said. I wanted to avoid Britannia. But I guess that wasn't possible, was it?"

"No, I guess not."

"Lelouch?"

"Hmm?" She had that nervous look on her face like before. It wasn't like the Maeko I remembered.

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"Depends."

I could tell she was about to scoff when she stopped, "I came here in rather a hurry. So I didn't have time to find myself a place to stay… Would it be alright if I stayed with you and Nunnally-until I get my own place, of course."

This was what she was so nervous about? "Well- I'll have to take in a word or two with the Ashfords. After all, they were the ones who took us in after the war. But, I don't see why not."

Before I knew it, I could hardly breath. The air was taken out of my lungs as Maeko wrapped her arms around my neck. "Oh thank you! You don't know how happy this makes me!"

"C-can't breath-"

* * *

**A/N: **Don't you just love how that ended? xD Anyways onto business!  
I need to warn you guys that even though I just started writing this series, the next chapter might not come out for awhile. Why? Because: A) It's a really looooonnngg chapter full of strategic talking and Zero. And that is we all know how confusing he can be sometimes. And B) I'm moving sometime next month, so I gotta prepare _this_ month. Which means I'll have to transfer all my writings to a CD.

Anywho... I want to thank everyone who read my prolouge and faved! AND I'd like to thank my uber awesome Beta-Reader KazeRose for checking this for stupidness before I posted it! Thank you!


	3. Geass 3

**A/N: **Sorry it took me awhile to put this one up. I was having writers block for a I wanted to have this looong one out before Christmas~

Thank you to everyone who read and faved! And a big thanks to my Beta-Reader KazeRose for pre-reading this! Happy Holidays everyone~

* * *

**Geass 3**

Just like Lelouch had said the night before, it did take him awhile to convince the Ashford to let me stay. But, they did eventually give in.

When they did, I had already reunited with Nunnally. I was glad she remembered me. She looked so happy despite the fact that she was blind and crippled (but I always knew her that way, so it wasn't much of a difference.) Her smile would always brighten up a room. And it didn't take much to make her smile, either.

"We're all together now." She said. I wasn't sure what she meant. Weren't we missing one person?

During that night, I had a dream. I can't remember much of it now. But I do remember it was creepy; it felt so real but you knew it wasn't, you know? All I can remember is a foggy lake and a woman in colonial clothes. She had long, bright green hair, and yellow eyes. She didn't seem human. She would turn her head to look at me at an angle, and appear with an uncanny smile for a mere millisecond. But that's all I can remember.

When I woke up I, the light shown threw the curtains to tell me it was well past time to get up. So I warily stretched until I was up.

"Did you sleep well?" Nunnally asks as I involuntarily walk to the dining room table, with her usual smile lighting up my morning.

"Like someone who hasn't slept on a decent bed in years." After all, I did live in the Chinese Federation for 6 years. And they weren't all to nice when giving their citizens money.

I sit down in a chair next to Nunnally and proceed to yawn again. "So, where's Lelouch this fine morning?"

Nunnally giggles lightly at how at ease I seem. "He woke up early to go play some chess games."

That did seem like him. He always loved to challenge himself, even when he was young. "But does Lelouch always skip class?" I would have to keep that as a side note for later.

Wait-class? Realization dawns on me like an ample gong being struck and vibrating through my head. "Oh no, class! I'm late! Why didn't one of you wake me up??"

While I have been running around like an idiot, Nunnally continues to giggle at my naive-ness. It was actually getting on my nerves (for once.) "What are you laughing at?"

"You don't have to worry so much, Maeko. It's a holiday."

Well, since it is a holiday today, I decided I would take a walk and absorb my new surroundings. Maybe find some old memories while I'm at it?

While I have been walking through the settlement, I noticed something that gave me a small shock. I didn't see anything, no sushi bars, no karate dojos, or even one shrine! Britannia had gotten rid of all signs of the Japanese culture that people called beautiful. Maybe Britannia didn't call it beautiful, but we sure did! This wasn't right, wiping a person's culture clean and then calling them a number? They denied that we were even human!

I had to stop getting myself into that state of mind. It only led to more and more violence. So I guess I'll try to ease my mind by paying more attention to where I am walking.

Wait, I just realized I was walking towards the Ghetto! I lift my head up to see the very thing that still stood: the old Tokyo Tower. Even though it's damaged, it bypasses far more than any other building. That gives me a little bit of hope.

After I stepped into the borderlines of the Ghetto, I could see the bars, dojos and even a shrine or two. But they were collapsing from the lack of work.

An all-familiar chaos begins to stir in the air as I see a crowd drawing in. The people are running in my direction; which gives me two options, I could follow the panicking crowd out of the Ghetto, or I could go towards the chaos. I decide to do the second option. Don't ask me why, I guess it's a stupid decision. But something was telling me just to ignore the flow.

When I get past to crowd of hysterical people, I see a familiar face. The green haired woman from my dream this morning contemplates me with the same abnormal smile she did that time. After our eyes meet for a mere second, she turns a corner. Something tells me this woman knows me somehow, yet I don't know her.

I follow the yellow-eyed woman around the corner until she disappears. I was now in an empty alleyway with nothing but an unattended Knightmare; Though, I can't tell what brand it is, I'm not _that_ much of a brainiack. But what I don't get is what a knightmare frame would be doing out in the open like this, without a pilot, no less. Well, there's no harm in actually looking inside of it, is there?

I only know a fraction about piloting a Knightmare. When I get bored, I tend to read; and when I get _really_ bored, I tend to read _a lot_. (Like Knightmare manuals for example.) But I haven't actually ever gotten into one, let alone _seen_ one. So this would be a first.

I slowly pry the hatch open to the cockpit, and what do ya know? There's no one inside, _and _the keys in the ignition with the system already booted up. I sit down in the seat andI finally realize this is nothing like the manual said it would be! Is it just me, or is something a bit odd around here?

As I'm examining all the new buttons around me, I hear a sound from a headphone set next to the seat. I put the set on my head, "P1, do you read me?"

Oh _great! _Someone must've found out a kid snuck into one of his or her frames. I'm dead meat!

"P1 why are you so far away from the group?"

P1? Was he talking to me? It looked like I was the only frame nearby.

The voice sounds again, "P1, respond. What is your status?"

If I respond, they might realize there's a different person in this frame. Or I could _not_ respond. But then they would come to check out the frame and I would be done for that way too. What did I get myself into?

I decided I would be safest in the frame. It was only a probability if they would find out who I was. So I try my best to answer, "Yep, I'm here. Everything looks in good condition, from what I can tell."

The voice responded, "Then get out to K2's group and help them out."

What?! I'm going to be fighting now?? I don't even know _who_ I'm fighting for! "Where is that again?" I asked.

The voice sighed, "North East of you."

"Uhh, right. On my way." Why was I doing this again? Well, if I looked at this in a strategic point of view, if I got out of the cockpit right now, the worst thing that would happen would be I would get killed. So let's go with option B.

I tried my best with controlling the frame. But it's a lot harder than it looks. Seeing as the way the men talked, I must've been 'working' for some activists group. The leader was clearly good at giving out strategies. But something told me that he was going easy on the strategy plan. Especially when one new enemy arrived, and the pilots began to flee. There was a simpler way to do this.

I figured all they would have to do is hack into the foe's computer system and shut them down with a virus. So that's what I did. I got out my PDA and connected it to the frame'soutput plug-in. The next step was to break through the enemies firewall and get into their frame networking system.

The other activists must've thought I was dead, cause while I was doing all of this; I was standing still in the middle of a battlefield! But it didn't matter, because after a few minutes of tapping my fingers the enemy line of frames froze in place.

Now I had to figured out that the activists were known as the 'Black Knights'. As they were celebrating their temporary victory, I was trying to stay concealed in my Knightmare, at least until they left. Most of the infantry didn't care; but their leader, Zero, was different. "P1, come on out and celebrate."

Now I have no choice but to get out. The groups of drunken soldiers begin to tense at the sight of a young student. Heck, I think I saw the _genius leader_ even stiffen! "Uhh-Hey guys. That was a great fight back there."

"You're not one of my men." Zero declares.

"She's probably a spy!" one of the soldiers argues.

Zero begins to look to me, "You are the one who stopped the Britannia forces in their tracks." It wasn't a question.

This man made me very intimidated, I couldn't stand to look him in the 'mask'. But I answer anyway, "I am."

I think I managed to catch a glimpse of Zero stiffen again before speaking, "What is your name?"

I ponder for a moment. These people are considered criminals, and when I came here I promised myself I would be known as a Brit. Hardly anyone knows my real name anyways. "…Malin Harriss, sir."'

The crowds of men freeze. Ok, maybe using a Britannia name in a Japanese activist group was a bad idea. The man in the mask looked as if he was brooding. "Well then, _Miss Malin_… how would you like to be a part of the Black Knights?"

Many of the infantry didn't like this, "But Zero-" "Why should we have another weak girl on the team?" (That one was obviously gonna get it.)

"You obviously have a reason for fighting your own kind. I could greatly use your knowledge on my quest."

Was this guy for real? He thought he could just ask and I would come in with open arms? What is this 'quest' anyway? "Quest?"

"My quest to free Japan."

I've had just about enough with this guy's ego. I scoff, "You can take that offer back to the shop you got it from. Get real."

"Why you-" Either these soldiers were 'mad drunks' or they just don't like me.

So before they even finish with their insults, I start to walk out of the activists' hideout. With my back to their egoistic leader I explain, "Once a country is taken, it's hardly possible to get it back. It'd be much easier to just take over another completely different country and bring the Japanese there. Be more realistic."


End file.
